darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Druidic Ritual
Druidic Ritual is a free-to-play quest that introduces the skill of Herblore. The player must aid the druids in gathering supplies for a ritual in exchange for knowledge in Herblore. Walkthrough Guthix's attention To get started talk to Kaqemeex who is located in the stone circle south of the Heroes' Guild. He says that they need help dealing with the trolls, but Guthix doesn't seem to think that the chaos is significant enough to do anything about. To attract the attention of Guthix, he needs help to make an ointment of imbalance. Offer to help him with his task and he will tell the player to talk to Sanfew. Potion ingredients Sanfew can be located in the house south-west of Pikkupstix and north of Alain's tree patch, across the river, directly north of the slayer master. Talk to him about making an ointment of imbalance for Kaqemeex and he will ask you to get the materials for him: untainted living water, wandering wyrmwood, and some stone fish scales. He will give you a vial if you do not have one. Untainted living water The untainted living water must be obtained from a cave (with an empty vial) to the south inhabited by gelatinous abominations. To get to the cave, head south from Sanfew until you reach a small peninsula on Lake Crystalmere. Enter the cave and go as far south as possible. Find the spring at the far end of the cave and take the water from there. Stone fish scales Go to the west side of the same lake, just east of the entrance to Taverley Dungeon and a field of grain, and fish at the Sparkling Fish Spot. Once you have caught a stone fish, use a chisel on it to receive some stone scales. Wandering wyrmwood After obtaining the stone scales, head South until the wyrmwoods are seen, north of Nora T. Hagg's house and next to Sylas. The wyrmwood will be in the ground, looking like a plant. Wait until it starts to walk around and then quickly pick it to get wandering wyrmwood. This may take a few tries, as they tend to delve themselves back in quickly. Wyrmwood catch.png|Catching some wyrmwood Stonefish.png|Catching the stonefish Living water spring.png|Obtaining the living water The Ritual Once the ingredients are all acquired, return to Sanfew and give them to him. He will use the ingredients to make an ointment of imbalance, and in a cut scene Kaqemeex will commence the ritual. After some unnecessary "mad babbling", which Sanfew disapproves, Kaqemeex will pour the potion over the altar and momentarily a cloud with lightning and sunshine will appear and the circle will start growing flowers and ivy on the dead stones, announcing that the ritual is complete. The druids will conclude that Guthix has answered their request and will intervene against the trolls. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 4 quest points * * 15 noted grimy guams and eye of newt. * Transcript Required for Completing * A Void Dance * Deadliest Catch * Eadgar's Ruse * Jungle Potion * Heroes' Quest * Meeting History * Recruitment Drive * Zogre Flesh Eaters * One Small Favour Trivia * When you fish for the stone fish and have coins both in your inventory and in your money pouch, one coin will be taken from inventory, but the chatbox will say 'One coin has been removed from your money pouch'. * If members had completed the quest prior to the Troll Warzone update, they are able to redo it for the full reward. The old quest was also a requirement for training Herblore, but this is no longer the case. fi:Druidic Ritual Category:Novice quests Category:Reworked quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests